He's Back
by nekocchi14
Summary: Semua orang pasti ada yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan ada yang tidak. Sama halnya dengan Kuroko. Ia memilih untuk segera melupakan masa lalunya dan tidak kembali ke sana. Karena masa lalu yang ia miliki terlampau sangat suram, dan membuat hatinya sangat terluka. Tapi apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan apabila seseorang yang membuat masa lalunya suram itu datang ke kehidupannya lagi?


Musim panas memang sangatlah panas. Tak terkecuali dengan kedua pemuda ini, yang tengah dihadapi cobaan-cobaan yang begitu panas mengalahkan cuaca hari ini. Pemuda berambut biru, dan pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk berhadapan dengan meja berserakan foto-foto berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Dan konflik pun kian memanas ketika salah satu dari mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tetsuya, jujurlah padaku. Apa maksudmu dibalik foto-foto ini?" Dengan tatapan tajamnya, Akashi mengangkat sebuah foto yang dimana Kise terlihat sangat jelas merangkul Kuroko dengan sangat mesra.

"Akashi-kun, sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa Kise-kun tidak memiliki maksud tersembunyi ketika dia sedang merangkulku. Dan dirimu juga tahu kalau kami bersahabat kan." Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah karena Akashi tidak kunjung mempercayai ucapannya. Lalu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya ia menunjukkan sebuah foto dari layar ponselnya ke arah wajah Akashi, "Nah, Akashi-kun. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksudmu dari foto ini?"

"Dia hanya temanku, Tetsuya, tidak lebih." Ia mengangkat kedua bahu dengan santainya. Kuroko terkejut akan jawaban Akashi, tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan wajah nya itu. _Akashi bodoh, hanya teman? Lalu sebelum kita berpacaran bukankah kita ini juga teman? Akashi bodoh_ −Batin Kuroko berteriak perih.

Kuroko pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Aku pergi Akashi". Begitu yang diucapkan Kuroko tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan Akashi di ruangan itu sendirian. _Mengapa tak ada embel-embel kun saat dia memanggil namaku? Mengapa dia marah padahal seharusnya aku yang marah padanya? Ada apa dengan dirimu Tetsuya?_ −Akashi sungguh tak bisa mengerti perasaan kekasihnya ini.

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat sangat terang. Kuroko merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa topi serta jaket yang biasa menutupi badan serta wajahnya dari paparan sinar matahari. _Semua ini salah Akashi-kun. Seandainya saja dia tidak berduaan dengan wanita itu, aku pasti tidak akan lupa membawa jaket serta topiku_ −Sungguh pernyataan yang konyol keluar dalam batin Kuroko.

"Kurokochi?" Suara ini sangat tak asing lagi bagi telinga Kuroko. "Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah pohon seperti ini-ssu?"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko menatap wajah Kise selama beberapa detik. "Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko. "Kau bisa cerita padaku-ssu. Aku janji akan menjaga rahasiamu." Pemuda ceria ini pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko sejenak menatap kelingking Kise, lalu menundukkan kepala nya menghela nafas. "Aku sedang tidak ada masalah apa-apa."

"Kurokochi. Aku serius"

"Sudah kuka-" Air mata tanpa sadar mengaliri pipi mulus Kuroko.

"Kurokochi." Kise pun memeluk Kuroko yang tengah menangis. Mengelus dengan lembut punggung Kuroko, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah dihadapi oleh cobaan yang berat. "Tenanglah-ssu, aku selalu ada disisimu."

Beberapa jam kemudian Kuroko pun nampak tenang. Lalu tanpa Kise bertanya, Kuroko menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Apa yang membuat Akashi menjadi seperti itu?" Kise menggertakkan giginya. Disatu sisi, ia ingin membantu sahabatnya ini. Namun disisi yang lain, ia juga mempunyai ketakutan yang sangat terhadap Akashi.

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja masalah ini, Kise-kun." Kuroko menepuk pundak Kise. "Aku sudah cukup tenang dengan menangis, dan menceritakan masalah ini padamu. Jadi tolong jangan membantuku atau membenci Akashi."

"Kurokochi."

"Ah sebentar lagi sore. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang, Kise-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kise. _Aku telah membuat keputusan yang mutlak_ −Batin Kuroko.

Disisi lain, di dalam kantor yang memiliki pencahayaan yang redup, seorang pemuda bersurai merah terlihat bersama dengan wanita cantik dan seksi yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Terlihat dari raut wajah pemuda itu ia tidak sedang mabuk.

"Akashi-kun?" Wanita itu menyentuh pipi Akashi dan membuat ia terbangun dari lamunannya. "Apa kau memikirkan orang lain saat sedang bersamaku?"

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja aku sedang tidak memikirkan siapapun." Bohongnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya." Akashi tidak hanya menyentuh pipi wanita itu, tetapi juga menciumnya.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Siapa?" Nada tak senang dikeluarkan Akashi dari mulutnya.

"Akashi-kun." DEG. Entah mengapa jantung Akashi serasa ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau. Suara ini ia mengenalinya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan ingin segera membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko. Tapi, pujaannya melarang, "Jangan buka pintu ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi dari balik pintu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berada didalam bersama dengan wanita yang ada di foto ponselku." _Sialan kau Haizaki_ -Batin Akashi mengumpat pada asistennya yang berkemungkinan besar memberitahu kalau ia sedang bersama seorang wanita.

""Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan kumohon jangan hubungi diriku lagi. Maaf Akashi-kun." Kuroko yakin bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang mutlak.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena kau cemburu dengan wanita yang sedang bersamaku?" Sungguh Kuroko ingin segera menebas kepala pria dibalik pintu ini. "Jawab aku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Aku lelah." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu dibohongi. Dan itu membuatku frustasi."

"Dibohongi tentang apa?"

"Mengapa Akashi-kun tidak jujur padaku kalau wanita itu kekasih gelapmu?" Air mata tak dapat lagi ditahan oleh pemuda yang hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur ini.

Terkejut. Ya, itulah ekspresi yang ditampilkan diwajah tampan Akashi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Momoi-san memberitahuku tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Dan aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Aku bahagia apabila kalian bahagia. Jadi, lebih baik aku akhiri hubungan kita agar Akashi-kun bahagia bersamanya." Perih. Namun ini semua demi orang yang dicintai, apa boleh buat.

"Apa kau bahagia apabila aku bersamanya, Tetsuya?" DEG. _Tidak, aku tidak bahagia_ -Batinnya berkata lain dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Aku bahagia, apabila Akashi-kun bahagia." Air mata semakin deras mengalis. Suara isakan ditahan dengan kuat agar tak didengan Akashi. Tapi sayang telinga pria dibalik pintu ini bagaikan Singa. Sangat peka.

Pintu dibuka. Kuroko terkejut pria yang membuat hatinya rapuh kini telah benar-benar dihadapannya. Wajah kusutnya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. "Kalau kau bahagia mengapa kau menangis, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyentuh salah satu pipi Kuroko dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ini tangisan bahagia." Lagi-lagi ia berbohong. _Sungguh demi apapun aku ingin mati sekarang juga_ -Kuroko menyesal mengapa tidak daritadi ia pergi dari balik pintu itu.

"Benarkah?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko. "Mengapa dirimu jadi pandai berbohong seperti ini, Tetsuya?"

Hujaman pisau menabrak jantung Kuroko. Mengapa. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku bisa melihat ke dalam matamu. Tetsuya, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Itulah keahlian Akashi yang sangat dibenci oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya. "Mengapa kau berbohong tentang perasaanmu?"

"Pertama, aku berbohong karena aku merasa cemburu. Kedua, aku berbohong karena aku ingin menutupi perasaan sakitku saat aku tahu dia ternyata kekasih gelapmu." Kuroko tak sanggup lagi berbohong.

Senyum terpasang diwajah Akashi. "Aku tahu itu." Akashi pun memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku tahu dirimu cemburu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi kumohon jangan bohong padaku, dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Akashi-kun, aku berbohong ini karena dirimu." Kuroko mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, namun usahanya gagal.

"Karena itu aku ingin minta maaf." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang kedua bahu Kuroko. "Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah."

"Akashi-kun." Pemuda bersurai biru ini menatap pria dihadapannya lekat-lekat. "Aku menerima permintaan maafmu. Akan tetapi, aku masih tidak terima perasaanku dibohongi seperti ini. Jadi, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Akashi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kuroko. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menerima permintaan maafku, Tetsuya."

Senyum palsu ia berikan pada mantan kekasihnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi." Akashi memasuki kantornya lagi. Sedangkan Kuroko berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat di depan kantor Akashi yang menjadi saksi mata akhir dari hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **He's Back**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang/?

AkaKuro

 **Warning** : sedikit OOC, R15(?), Bokushi!Akashi.

 **Nb** : Sebelumnya maaf karena cerita yang dulu belum diupdate. Alasannya karena ide di kepala Neko tentang cerita itu pada menghilang semua TvT /cries

Happy Reading Guys~

.

.

.

Kisah itu terjadi sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Tetapi masih tersimpan dalam memori Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kisah yang membuat hatinya sakit teramat sangat. Walaupun sejak menjomblo ia telah mempunyai prinsip "Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, jangan diungkit atau bahkan diingat-ingat lagi". Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti prinsipnya sendiri.

"Oi, Kuroko." Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Dimana Kise-kun?"

"Dia sedang sibuk konser." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal sama sekali. "Oh iya, kau lihat Kagami?"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat apa tadi ia bertemu dengan Kagami. "Ah, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau melihat Kagami hubungi aku." Aomine pun pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah Aomine menghilang, Kagami pun muncul. "Oi, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun."

"Apa ka−" Belum sempat pemuda berpostur tubuh kekar bak Harimau ini menyelesaikan ucapannya Kuroko sudah memotong duluan.

"Aomine-kun bukan? Dia tadi pergi ke arah taman mencari dirimu, Kagami-kun."

"Ah. Terima kasih, Kuroko." Kagami pergi. Tak lupa sebelum ia pergi, Kagami menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko terdiam. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan kekasih tercintanya−Ponsel−maklum sudah 6 bulan terakhir ini ia bertekad akan menjadi kekasih hati Ponsel-kun.

 _Wherever you are i always make you smile_ ~

 _Wherever you are i always by your side_ ~

Ponsel-kun nampaknya tengah bernyanyi. Kuroko pun melihat siapa yang menghubunginya disaat ia tengah bersama kekasih hatinya.

DEG. Sungguh demi apapun, nama yang tertera di layar ponsel-kun membuat jantung pemuda ini seperti berhenti beberapa detik. Akashi Seijurou.

 _Whatever you say kimi o omou kimochi_ ~

 _I promise you forever right now_ ~

Ponsel-kun tidak mau berhenti bernyanyi. Ia kebingungan. _Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungiku_?−Begitu batin Kuroko.

 _Pip_. Pesan suara pun masuk. " _Tetsuya_ , _bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang_? _Temui aku di taman hari ini jam 4 sore_ "

Apa yang saat ini tengah berada dalam benak seorang Akashi Seijurou? Bertemu katanya. Kuroko melirik jam tangannya. Jam 03.55. _Haha aku tidak akan datang_ −Tekadnya bulat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko pun menyudahi acara jalan-jalan bersama Ponsel-kun dengan singgah di kafe terdekat. _Cring_. Bel pintu kafe terdengar nyaring sampai ke telinga para pelayan.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya." Salah satu pelayan dibalik meja kasir menyapa Kuroko. Ia tak mempedulikannya dan langsung menuju meja paling pojok dekat jendela yang masih kosong.

Tetsuya. Tunggu, bukankah yang memanggilku dengan nama itu hanya. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pelayan tadi. Dan benar saja, ternyata itu Akashi, masa lalunya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Warna mata dan potongan rambut itu. Tidak sama dengan yang dulu. _Ini bukan Akashi-kun_ , _jadi tenanglah Kuroko_ −Pemuda ini mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tetsuya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingat seseorang yang membuat hidupnya hancur 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi kini nama itu kembali diucapkan.

Kuroko tak membalas pertanyaan Akashi. Mencoba mengacuhkan Akashi, sang masa lalunya. Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti tadi.

"Jadi, ingin pesan apa?" Sosok yang ingin ia lupakan dari dulu kini berada disampingnya. Menanyakan ingin pesan apa. Kuroko hanya terdiam membolak-balikkan menu. Ia tidak ingin makan. Nafsunya seketika sirna saat melihat wajah pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, satu paket waffle dengan teh Phantomhive akan segera datang." Tunggu Kuroko merasa tidak memesan itu.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun aku tidak memesan itu." Ia menghentikan langkah Akashi yang akan beranjak pergi mengantarkan pesanan yang ia tulis.

"Aku yang memesankannya." Tanpa basa basi lagi Akashi berjalan pergi menuju meja kasir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan dan minuman itu pun datang. Lagi-lagi Akashi yang menghampirinya untuk mengantarkan itu. Lalu ia pun duduk di depan kursi kosong meja Kuroko. _Ada apa dengan pelayan yang lain_ −Batin Kuroko.

"Mengapa kau memesankan ini?" Kuroko tidak menyentuh hidangan yang ada dihadapannya walaupun jujur, perutnya sudah berbunyi, dan ia harap Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

"Kulihat kau semakin kurus dari 6 bulan yang lalu." Ya, benar. Kuroko menjadi jarang makan setelah dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Akashi. "Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit, Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan lembut ... Seperti 6 bulan yang lalu.

PLAK. Kuroko menepis tangan pria dihadapannya, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Pengunjung yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah mereka berdua kini tengah benar-benar menoleh ke arah mereka dengan mata keheranan.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Akashi-kun." Akashi akui, ia sedikit terkejut akan sikap Kuroko yang sekarang ini bisa menolak dengan mentah-mentah sentuhannya.

"Oh? Apa karena kau teringat kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu jadi kau tidak mau aku sentuh sedikit pun?" Nada bicaranya sungguh membuat hati Kuroko tertusuk dalam. Sangat dalam.

BRAK. Pemuda berparas baby face itu berdiri menggebrak meja. Menatap dengan tajam mata Akashi dalam-dalam. Akashi tidak pernah lupa tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua hancur.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya." Kuroko pergi. Ia meninggalkan Akashi lagi.

* * *

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dengan warna mata yang senada ini, biru laut, sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi ia malah masih menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke sebuah minimarket.

"Selamat datang." Petugas kasir menyapanya. "Ah, Kuroko-kun."

"Midorima-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja aku bekerja, nanodayo." Pria bersurai hijau kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"Midorima-kun, dimana rak novel yang ada disebelah sini?" Kuroko menunjukkan tempat kosong disamping meja kasir.

"Ah, rak novel ada disebelah rak minuman."

"Sejak kapan ia jadi pindah kesana?" Midorima menautkan alisnya. Heran. Kuroko jadi aneh begini, pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya ia kembali ke meja kasir, memberikan novel yang ia pilih. _Faith Between Us_. Dari judulnya terlihat kalau novel ini tentang percintaan yang berakhir dengan tangis dimana-mana.

"Kuroko-kun. Mengapa memilih judul novel yang ini?" _Pip_. Bunyi mesin pengecek barcode.

"Aku ... Hanya ingin membacanya saja." Kuroko menjawab seadanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi totalnya sekian. Apa kau ingin menambah yang lain?" Tanya Midorima sembari memberikan kantung plastik putih berisi novelnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Kuroko kemudian pergi.

 _Wherever you are i always make you smile_ ~

Lagi-lagi ponsel-kun bernyanyi. Dan lagu ini membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian yang lalu.

 _Wherever you are i always by your side_ ~

Dengan malas ia melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel-kun. Kise Ryouta.

"Halo?" Kuroko mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Tetsuya_." Panggilan ini. Tidak salah lagi.

"Mengapa Akashi-kun menghubungi ku menggunakan ponsel Kise-kun?"

" _Mengapa kau tidak datang ke taman_?" Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko ternyata.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun."

" _Ah, sebegitu bencinya kau sampai tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Tetsuya_?"

"Iya."

" _Tetsuya_."

 _Pip_. Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kuroko. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar ocehan masa lalunya yang sekarang tengah menerornya.

* * *

Pagi ini ia bangun dengan kantung mata hadir dibawah matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam gara-gara ia selalu diteror Akashi puluhan pesan singkat yang selalu menanyakan tentang dirinya. _Apa aku harus tidur lagi_?−Batinnya.

Kuroko melirik jam weekernya. Masih jam 7 pagi. Tak ada salahnya ia tidur lagi toh ini juga hari minggu.

TING TONG.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi sekali. Mungkin ia sedang berhalusinasi.

TING TONG TING TONG.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi 2 kali. Setelah Akashi, kini ia membenci suara bel dihari minggu.

"Iya. Aku datang." Dengan malasnya Kuroko mendatangi pintu rumah. Lalu membukanya. "Sia−Akashi-kun?"

"Oh. Hai, Tetsuya." Akashi dapat membaca wajah terkejut Kuroko. "Bukankah kemarin malam aku sudah bilang, kalau aku akan datang ke rumahmu tepat pukul 7 pagi."

 _Ah maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak membuka pesanmu_ −Ia meminta maaf lewat telepati. Ya, telepati. "Kenapa kau datang, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Senyum manis terpampang indah diwajah tampannya membuat manusia manapun akan terlena dibuatnya−kecuali Kuroko.

"Maaf aku sibuk." Pintu hendak ditutup, dan disaat itulah Akashi dengan sigap langsung menahan pintu itu dengan salah satu kakinya. "Akashi-kun!"

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang suka memohon. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Tetsuya, kumohon. Jalan denganku." _Ini perintah_ −Kuroko dapat membaca mata Akashi. Walau terdapat kalimat memohon, dimata Kuroko, pria dihadapannya ini hanya bisa memberi kalimat perintah bukan kalimat permohonan.

"Tidak." Kuroko tetap berpegang teguh pada kata tolakan. "Akashi-kun, kakimu menghalangiku untuk menutup pintu ini."

"Tetsuya. Aku sudah memohon padamu, tapi kau tetap menolakku." Akashi memijat keningnya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Wajah sang empunya rumah ditarik oleh pria berbeda warna mata. Dengan cepat Akashi menabrakkan dengan lembut antara bibirnya dan bibir pria yang ia tarik dari balik pintu. Terkejut. Perasaan itulah yang tengah menggerogoti jiwa Kuroko sekarang.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan, ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang Akashi. Dia pikir ia tidak bisa mendorong badan Akashi yang begitu kuat, tetapi nyatanya ia bisa.

"Apa?" Kedua mata pria bersurai merah kini menyipit tak senang.

BRAK. Pintu dibanting didepan muka Akashi Seijurou, orang ter-brengsek sepanjang masa−Bagi Kuroko. Akashi hanya bisa mendecih lalu pergi dari rumah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko, ia berlari ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan ia lemparkan badannya ke kasur. Pikirannya entah kenapa sekarang malah melayang-layang tentang Akashi. Akashi Seijurou seorang.

"Sial. Ada apa dengan dia akhir-akhir ini?" Kuroko hanya bisa mengumpat dari balik bantal yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

 _Pip Pip_.

Pesan masuk dengan nama Akashi Seijurou terpasang di layar ponsel Kuroko. Namun ia tak menggubrisnya. Bukan karena ia tahu pengirimnya Akashi jadi ia tidak membalas pesannya, tapi karena ia sedang malas untuk melihat-lihat ponsel yang akhir-akhir ini isinya tentang kenangan pahit masa lalunya yang sekarang datang menghampirinya.

"Lupakan kejadian hari ini." Ia mencoba melupakannya. "Dengan cara tidur kembali dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi burukku."

Kini ia sedang berada disebuah taman. Taman yang indah, wangi, dan sejuk. Tidak ada makhluk hidup satupun disini, kecuali dirinya−

"… Chi …" _Suara siapa_? _Ada makhluk hidup lain ya_?

−kurasa pemikiran awal Kuroko salah.

"Kurokochi!" _Kise-kun_?

"Kurokochi! Buka pintunya!" Suara pintu diketuk semakin keras dan jelas di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko pun bangun dari mimpi serta kasurnya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kurokochii!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko begitu saja.

"Ki-Kise-kun?" Tingkah Kise membuat bingung Kuroko. "Kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau terluka-ssu." Raut wajah sedih Kise membuat Kuroko tambah bingung.

"Terluka? Kise-kun, ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kuroko mencoba meluruskan permasalahan ini.

"Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Trus saat aku melewati rumah Kurokochi, aku kaget-ssu. Pintu rumahnya terbuka." Kise Nampak memberi sedikit jeda saat ia bercerita untuk mengambil nafas. "Lalu aku masuk begitu saja dan mencarimu. Tapi pintu kamar Kurokochi terkunci. Aku tambah panik-ssu."

"Kise-kun." Pemuda berparas baby face ini mengelus puncak kepala Kise. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kurokochi." Model ini pun kembali memeluk Kuroko. "Lain kali pintu rumah ditutup-ssu. Jangan sampai membuatku panik seperti tadi."

"Iya, akan kulakukan." Dibalik badan Kise, nampak ujung garis bibir Kuroko terangkat sedikit. Ia mulai merasa sedikit tenang, dan sedikit melupakan masalah mantannya tadi.

"Ne ne, Kurokochi. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita jalan-jalan." Aura ceria Kise telah kembali terkumpul.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Taman-ssu." Entah mengapa feeling Kuroko merasa tidak enak.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, 2 cowok berwajah tampan bak model papan atas−salah satu dari mereka sesungguhnya memang seorang model−terlihat berjalan diantara orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan kecil membuat dirinya sering sekali tersenggol oleh orang-orang. Berkali-kali ia harus berpegangan pada ujung baju Kise, karena berkali-kali pula ia harus jatuh bangun dijalanan.

Hingga Kise semakin menjauh. Orang-orang semakin ramai. Dan Kise tidak menyadari dirinya yang semakin menjauh ini. Memanggil namanya pun percuma, ia tidak dapat mendengar suara kecilnya Kuroko. Tangan mungil ini mencoba menggapai-gapai Kise yang semakin menjauh.

BRUK.

Sialnya Kuroko pun akhirnya tertabrak dengan keras dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Ia menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang dari pantat mulusnya itu. Namun rasa itu tak kunjung datang. Yang ada rasa hangat yang melingkari pinggangnya. Seseorang telah menolongnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" DEG. Suara yang sangat _familiar_.

"A-Akashi-kun." _Mengapa aku gugup seperti ini_?−Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sendirian?" Akashi membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Tadinya tidak." Pemuda dihadapan Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya. Heran.

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Kise-kun. Tapi sekarang dia sudah jauh, dan aku tertinggal dibelakangnya."

"Baiklah." Akashi menggandeng tangan mungil Kuroko. Membuat yang digandeng terkejut sesaat. "Kita akan mencari Kise-kun."

 _Kenapa_? _Kenapa Akashi-kun menjadi baik seperti ini_?−Batinnya.

"Tetsuya." Pria bermata heterokrom ini memanggil sang mantan. "Kenapa kau tidak membaca pesanku tadi?"

 **-bersambung-**

 **Nb** : Okay ini hanya cerita gak jelas yang idenya berkeliaran di kepala Neko. Daripada menghilang lagi, lebih baik diketik aja ;;w;;

Neko terima Kritik dan Sarannya seperti cerita yang sebelumnya ^^ Mau pedes kritikannya gak apa-apa, biar Neko lebih impruv/? kalo mau ngepost cerita ^w^

Oh iya, lagu di nada dering si Ponsel-kun Kuroko adalah lagu nya : **One Ok Rock** \- **Wherever You Are** (Recomend banget nih lagu xD)

~Thanks Guys ^w^


End file.
